


Insomnia cure

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Sex on the holodeck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Captain Kathryn Janeway has chronic insomnia. Her faithful, loving girlfriend comes to the rescue.





	Insomnia cure

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me recently. It begged and pleaded with me to write it down. So i did... ;)

I`m not fit  
I can`t sleep  
When did i last close my eyes  
What time is it?

Should i try the sedative?  
Maybe i should  
But i`m still full of adrenaline  
Are you kidding me?

I better see the Doc  
Or maybe not!  
I`ll have a soothing tea  
Earl grey may do the trick

Nope, it doesn`t work  
He says with a smirk  
Captain you need to do something  
He says the dumb thing  
He thinks i haven`t tried?

The holodeck`s there for you  
I`ll do it for the crew  
The things he puts me through!  
Unbelievable, i say!

Off i go to the holodeck  
I stand at the door  
Looking down on the floor  
Pondering my predicament  
I ignore pains in my ligaments  
I must sort this out  
I pout  
Where`s my girlfriend?

The moment i walk in  
There she is, standing still  
Naked, at a station  
Doing calculations  
Dear Goddess, she`s beautiful   
I admire her firm arse  
Did i say she`s beautiful?

Something washes over me  
I don`t think i`m acting of my own free will  
I embrace her from behind  
Electricity courses through me  
When i feel her grinding  
On my stiff extension  
Yes, baby you`re doing a fine thing!  
I urge her on  
She`s really turning me on  
She takes the whole thing in  
And rides herself on me  
This strap on was a good idea  
It`s really part of me  
I can feel every sensation  
Uuunh! That was good

My girl does not disappoint  
I hear her cry out  
Kathryn, more!  
My hands go to her erect nipples  
Her skin ripples  
As her excitement soars  
She again asks for more  
I feel my middle joint  
Yeah the one in my lower spine  
Pop in kind  
I probably needed the exercise

I hold her hips close to me   
And gently rub at the spinal nodes  
That is the final straw  
My girl throws her head back  
As she cry out and jerk  
I hold her firmly  
As she works herself   
On my stiffness

I pump into her  
From behind  
Freely rolling my hips  
Then pounding into her   
The wet sounds  
And the urgent breath sounds  
Even the intense sounds  
Were all sweet sounds  
To my ears  
As i pump into her once more

I hear myself groan  
As my pelvic muscles clench  
Then i`m left in suspense  
The sweetest moment of my life  
My girl is still riding me  
Oh, she`ll be the death of me  
I feel it again rising in me  
Please baby, set me free!  
So she did

I help her get dressed  
She turns around and look at me  
Kathryn, let us go to bed  
I couldn`t agree more.


End file.
